


Dance 'til Three

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abortion, Adultery, Cabin Fic, Dancing, Drinking, Drug Use, Escapism, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pregnancy, Sex, Undercover, Whump, melinda may whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda have danced a lot in their career.  This is the story of their evolution as friends and teammates from a few years after they're out in the field to just before the Battle of New York.  Most of it takes place when they were on field ops together back in the day.  It does get dark toward the end.  If you're worried about that, please check the tags to be sure you don't read anything you don't want to.  It's not graphic, but it is discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Do Something to Me

“Uno.” 

“Draw Four.”

“Crap. Not fair, you hoard them.” 

“It’s called strategy, Phil.” Melinda watched outside as the snow piled up outside. They were stuck at The Bungalow, and while it was a really nice safe house, it was still a safe house. “I don’t think they’ll be able to get through today.” That was the case for the last ten days. They were waiting for an extraction, but a storm had dumped a few feet of snow, making it near impossible to get out. 

“Getting sick of me already?” Melinda rolled her eyes at Phil and hit him with a reverse and a draw four. Phil never won this game, ever. She didn’t know why they were playing it, but he’d suggested it an hour ago and so they played. Phil was going out of his mind in the cabin so May thought it was only kind to try to distract him. In fact, they played this, checkers, chess, and read briefings. And he cooked. He cooked a lot. Melinda was pretty sure that she had gained a few pounds while devouring his hearty stews. She accused him of trying to fatten her up and Phil smirked saying he liked her just as she was. 

“Getting sick of these four walls,” Phil sighed. “I’m gong to go out and shovel after this. Want to come with?” The two of them would need to be out there to clear the path so it wasn’t really a question so much as planning. He was doing that, too. Phil had their days planned and it was both comforting and horribly annoying. 

“Only if you wear the wolf hat.” Phil agreed easily. She was pretty sure that he actually liked the stupid wolf hat with pointy ears that she’d found in the back of a closet while they were doing an initial sweep of the house. 

“Uno.” May rolled her eyes and threw down another draw four, extending the game a little for his sake. Two more cards and she had uno. He got her back with a draw two and on they went. The snow kept coming and May considered Sisyphus and his rock for a moment. 

“I found some old records,” Phil told her as they both had to go through a spate of drawing cards. “Mostly swing.” He looked pleased and May wasn’t totally annoyed by swing and jazz, so it wouldn’t bother her. Phil had pretty good taste in music and a great knowledge of the era, so she trusted him to pick something out while she shuffled the cards a second time for them to continue the game. 

Music started, Billie Holiday singing about seeing you in all the familiar places. She watched Phil’s eyes close as she hit the first note, a little bit of bliss on his face. May decided then that the music was going to be on from now on. Phil needed a little peace, something to calm his nerves. She got up to stoke the fire and check the windows, watching him out of the corner of her eye swaying just a little bit. Her heart sped as she watched his hand go unconsciously to his chest as the soft warble of Ms. Holiday filled the space between his cells, it seemed. At least that’s how he looked. 

She moved past him silently, surprised when Phil’s hand reached out and took hers. They’d been tiptoeing around this for ages, this sweet burn he gave her. She could see the feeling reflected in his eyes sometimes when he didn’t realize she was watching. He pulled her into his arms, catching May off guard. He wasn’t so much embracing her as bringing her in close to sway, then properly dance. It wasn’t the first time they’d danced together. Hell, they’d taken a class. She’d dropped that class and there was a reason for it. This was the reason. 

Phil held her with a casual ownership, something that made Melinda’s knees weak and an unflattering blush start at her throat. “Phil….” He shook his head and swayed them to They Can’t Take That Away From Me. Her heart was thundering in her chest and there was no way he didn’t feel it. She had to get that under control. It was a dead giveaway. He tucked their clasped hands against his chest and she felt his heart pounding just as hard as hers. He didn’t have to show her that, didn’t have to let her know he was nervous. This was one of the many reasons Phil Coulson made May’s head swim. 

He kept them close and kept the moving, not saying anything until both their hearts had slowed a little. “Melinda?” 

She looked up at him from where her head was tucked in against his shoulder. “Hm?” Phil’s tongue came out to wet his lips and she knew what he was going to say immediately. Still, she let him sweat it. The song changed, You Go to My Head starting the sultry shift of beats against voice. 

“I really don’t want to get punched in the face, but I’m going to kiss you.” It was bold, declarative, and May loved it. That was only part of the reason she didn’t punch him in the face. The rest had a lot to do with her wanting this pretty much since she’d met Phil. He had started the academy earlier than she did, so Phil was this superstar upper classmen when she got there. It only took working together once for them to become fast friends, which also didn’t help quell her crush. Before this, before being stuck in the middle of the Arctic for over a week, she had thought the feelings she had for him had long since faded. 

His lips just barely brushed hers and Melinda knew at once that nothing had dulled with time and closeness. Yes, she’d seen him with indigestion and he’d seen her with a hangover, but that made it better. They were imperfect and that was good, that was beautiful. Phil went slow, his hand resting low on her back, nestling into the small like it was meant to be there, a puzzle piece locking into place. _When the hell did I get so gross_ , Melinda wondered for a second until she felt his tongue stroke the line where his lip met hers. Then all thoughts were gone. 

Suddenly it felt like her hands were out of her control, touching Phil’s back, down his sides as he pulled her in so tight a sheet of paper wouldn’t fit between them. She could feel him filling out through his jeans and she felt like her own arousal had been glaringly apparent since he’d pulled her in to dance. They broke apart, panting softly, Phil’s forehead pressing to hers. He had a dumb smile on his sweet face and Melinda stole another peck, smiling right back at him. 

“That snow’s really piling up out there,” Phil said with a smile. That was all it took for her to climb him, thighs around his waist as he kissed her again, holding her up with an arm under her ass Soon enough he turned her against the wall and pulled the neck of her sweater away from her skin so his mouth could cover her pulse. His other hand slipped under her sweater, helping her to pull it off, and only moving from her pulse at the very last second. 

His shirt was the next thing to hit the floor, and as they kissed, they stripped down to skin. Phil pulled her arms up over his head to stretch out her torso, pinning them against the wall. She kept them there when he pulled his hands back because his lips were running down her right arm from her wrist to her elbow. He caressed the swell of her breast with his lips, catching her nipple through the satin with his teeth. “Phil.” She surprised even herself with the quality of her voice, raspy and deep. His lips curled over her skin, clearly appreciating the moans he was getting from her. 

Billie crooned on behind them as Phil’s hand outlined May’s breasts. He arms had come down, wrapping around his neck and pulling him in to kiss. She barely noticed as he unhooked her bra, only realizing it was coming off when she felt the strap tickle the inside of her elbow. “You need to get me into bed right now.” Phil didn’t have to be told twice, turning them and tossing May onto the bed. The place was small, but the bed was big enough that they could both sleep without touching. He’d still taken the couch out of respect, but that was the kind of guy Phil Coulson was. 

Right now he wasn’t keeping his distance anymore. He cupped her breasts then leaned in to run his tongue over her nipple. May’s hands were sunk down into the back of Phil’s jeans, pulling him in close and rocking against her. She changed her tactics and pushed him back so she could unfasten them and shove them down. Phil finished it, pushing the pants to the ground and going for hers. In a minute it was just them in their underwear rolling around on the bed. Phil was close to being ready. She could feel that against her as they rocked. 

It seemed Phil was wondering the same thing about her as his hand sunk down into her underpants to stroke her folds. He smiled when he found her soaking, pleased that he was responsible for that. Melinda’s lips parted to speak, but he started stroking her clit with his thumb as his middle finger pushed into her. She took that as her cue, taking him in hand to finish the job they’d started by rubbing against each other. Phil had a nice heft in her hand, and she knew she was going to appreciate the stretch of the thick head. She reached over to check the night stand, pulling out a condom and pressing it into Phil’s hand. They’d found them the first day they were here and had joked about agents who needed to use them. Apparently falling into bed was more common than not in isolation. 

They pulled back long enough to get their underwear off, Melinda smirking when she laid eyes on Phil totally hard for the first time. “Not bad. Now let’s see if you know how to use it.” 

Phil took it as a personal challenge, and after he’d treated her to a good stretch and an almost orgasm, he showed her exactly how well he knew how to use it. Sometime between the time he put the condom on and the time she crested the end of her first orgasm, May knew she was in deep trouble. He gave her a moment before pressing her knees up to her shoulders and starting again, using the angle to push quite deep. Phil’s face was total concentration as he shifted around, trying to find the right angle to get her to squeal. 

Once he found it, Phil was relentless and May could barely be contained. Phil had to let her legs go and pin May down with her arms over her head to get her to calm down a little. Phil ground hard, stealing her breath with a kiss and a push. “Phil.” His lips ran across the inside of her bicep, teeth rasping against the skin all the way down to the side of her breast. “Phil, please.” May’s eyes searched his face as he withdrew a little. He shifted back as May wrapped her thighs around Phil’s waist and started to twist. Soon enough he was moving and she was grinding slow circles and moaning his name. 

The circles stopped when he sped up, and the moans turned into gasps and cries. He pulled each sound out of her, making May wonder if she’d ever had a lover make her feel this good. Phil reached a hard, fast pace and within a couple of minutes, she felt his hips judder and a groan that seemed to well up from deep in him, both signaling that he’d cum. He didn’t stop moving, though, his thumb coming to her clit to rub. “Phil… God, you don’t have….” 

He silenced her with a kiss and kept moving. Phil stayed hard, his cries getting a little louder as he fought her body to steal another orgasm. When he succeeded, it was with a gasp and a gush that May greeted it. “PHIL!” She clawed at the sheets as he fought her to stay inside. May’s eyes rolled up in her head hard, her body twisting and grinding of its own accord. She could barely catch her breath as he touched off something in her that she hadn’t known existed. May had to grab his hips to get him to stop, to stay still inside her. 

Billie crooned on about heartache and love, about beauty and pain as May floated down from her pleasure. Phil had pulled out and gotten rid of the condom while she floated, eyes moist and hooded. She rolled over, head settling in on his shoulder as he pulled the blankets over them, tucking her in a little. It was a sweet gesture, one that didn’t go unnoticed. Phil was just that kind of guy. Phil was the kind of guy she had wanted for a very long time and the kind of guy that she could maybe make it work with. 

The radio crackled across the room and Phil reluctantly got up after he lost a round of rock, paper, scissors. “… Agent May is currently indisposed,” Phil told the agent on the other side of the radio asking for her. It turned out there was to be a break in the storm shortly and they wanted to know if they got her a plane could she do the extraction herself. May looked at Phil, her heart clenching. It would all end when they walked out the door. It had to. “We’d be willing to try it. Ten days is a long time.” 

“We know. Sorry about that, Agent Coulson. Here’s hoping we see you and Agent May back at The Hub soon.” 

Phil looked at her and it seemed they both had the same concerns. “Copy that, Coulson out.” They shared a moment before they began to get themselves together to leave. 

On the way out the door to meet the two seater they’d sent out on remote to her and Coulson, he took her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, this time a slow, almost regretful one. Not for what they’d done, at least she hoped not, but she imagined it was for what might have been.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they danced it was at the Palmer House in Chicago. They were doing reconnisansce and their subject was on the floor. “May I have this dance,” Phil asked Melinda. She couldn’t help but think of the last time they’d danced. That was weeks ago and Phil hadn’t said a word about what had happened. Of course she didn’t broach the subject either. Phil held her close again, just like that night, and Melinda was having a hell of a time focusing on the mission. She was considering talking to Phil about that night soon because she couldn’t live with this knot in her stomach. 

“Now that is fortunate,” Phil told May as he tucked his face in close to her neck. She tilted her head to look as one of their relief agents came in. “I’ve really got to pee,” he joked. May knew he was trying to silence the tension between them and she appreciated it. 

“I thought you always wore the bag on mission.”

“Sorry, no catheter today,” Phil quipped back, getting an ‘ew’ from the comm in her ear. 

“Burns and Hansen will be there in ten minutes.” Once they got here, Melinda and Phil were officially off duty for the next two days. It seemed like the perfect time to say something, but she could already feel her heart in her throat. 

“Moving toward the exit…. and waylaid by the tall woman with the limp,” Phil reported out as they turned around the floor to Ella Fitzgerald singing You Do Something to Me. 

“Roger…. coming around the corner now. Team Bravo, wait five minutes then exit as drunk lovers.” Phil wagged his brow. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done that particular routine and Melinda doubted it would be the last. His hand slid lower so that anyone watching would see they were starting to get intimate. Phil leaned in and nibbled on her neck. May didn’t have to do much to look like she was enjoying herself. The radio crackled and Murphy came across: “Fifty bucks if you leave a mark, Coulson.” Melinda came out of her relaxed state and thought about how she’d have to take the opportunity to punch Murphy in the face the next time they trained. 

“Split it with you,” Phil asked and May considered it before nodding. Phil was as good as his word, leaning in and running his teeth along the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His teeth sunk in and May stifled a moan. His hand sunk down to her ass at the same time, hitching her closer. Phil was selling the drunken, handsy lover big time. He pulled back after a minute, seeing what must have been a nice mark because he took that opportunity to pull her toward the door, stopping once to kiss her against a pillar. Drunk lovers making some nostalgic, some uncomfortable, exited and headed upstairs to the control room. 

Phil held her hand all the way to the elevator, and only then did his hand shift to the small of her back. “I love that dress,” Phil whispered in her ear as the elevator ascended, leaving a wobble in May’s stomach from the tone he used. Control and debrief went quick and as they left with their fifty from Murphy, Phil suggested they change and head to a whisky bar he knew of on the north side. Melinda didn’t have to be asked twice. 

They met in the garage half an hour later, Phil in nice slacks and a sweater, Melinda in a pair of black pants and a black silk blouse. He drove, May enjoying the sensation of the wind in her hair as Phil took Lola through her paces on Lake Shore Drive. “Beautiful night,” he commented with a nod at the moon as it hung over the lake. May’s eyes were drawn to it for the rest of the ride. She trusted Phil, so while she knew where she was, she didn’t pay too much attention. 

It turned out the bar had burned to the ground the year before, so they ended up going to the corner store and picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels before heading to the beach. It was June, but the lake was still chilly as they found out when they took their shoes off and waded in a little as they traded the heavy, square bottle back and forth between them. The night was on the warmer side, so the contrast between the cool water and the warm air was lovely. The whole night was lovely. 

Music floated over the water from a couple of boats moored nearby as Phil’s arm wrapped around May’s shoulders. He pulled her in close and rested his chin at the crown of her head. “You’re incredible, Melinda.” She found herself brought up short by the clear and slightly buzzed compliment. “I mean it.” Her arms had wrapped around his waist, and now they pulled closer as she leaned up a little to rest her ear over his heart. “I’m a lucky man.” 

Being quiet like this, not rising to his words, was not like her. That was Phil, though. He brought her up short sometimes. A lot of times, actually. “Yeah, you are.” His hand stroked over the small of her back, making the silk bunch against her skin. Melinda looked up an Phil’s gaze made it more than clear what was on his mind. Her bravery found her again as May pulled away and started walking toward where they’d set their shoes. 

“Wait… I… I thought we were having a moment.” 

Melinda looked up from where she was seated, pulling her shoes on. “We are having a moment, but if this is leading to sex… which I hope it is, by the way, we’re not doing it on the sand. Men never realize how very uncomfortable sand is as a lubricant.” Phil winced. “Exactly. So instead of sandy sex, let’s go to that sleazy motel,” she pointed down the street, “and fuck until we pass out.” Phil’s face broke into a smile and within ten minutes they were in the parking lot of a less sleazy motel than the one she’d picked out. 

That night there was no music other than skin on skin. They grunted and growled, generally fucking like animals and only stopping for another hit of Jack or to give Phil a minute to recover. Somewhere around four in the morning, Melinda turned to look at him grinning dumbly at her. “What?” 

“Just thinking.”

“I shudder to ask….” Melinda took the bottle from Coulson and took a pull, some of the whisky dribbling down her chin and throat. That was all the incentive Phil needed to pin her down and devour her. He started with the liquor flavored bits and moved his way down until her thighs were wrapped around his ears and she was screaming his name. May took a moment to recover, looking over at him. “You never answered my question.”

Phil kissed her shoulder and slid out of bed. May didn’t like that he was putting distance between them. “I was thinking that we should do this more often.” May really wanted that on one level, but she knew it was a bad, bad idea. 

“Define _this_.” May was wary of blatantly accepting things, and waited until he clarified. 

“This… us. We’re good together, Melinda.” May didn’t know if she was happy to hear him say it or if she was devastated that their relationship would never be the same now that he’d opened his big, fat mouth. “In the field, in ops, in bed.” He smiled, that stupid schoolboy grin cutting through her annoyance. 

“Are you asking me to go steady, Phil? Got your letterman jacket?” Phil laughed and wandered into the bathroom, letting May think for a moment. What the hell was he doing? She heard the shower start up and apparently his drunken mind had let him avoid getting her answer. 

“You coming? Well, if you’re coming, you’ll be cumming,” Phil told her with his head stuck out of the bathroom door. He wagged a brow and she clocked him in the face with a pillow before following him through to the tiny shower where they got clean… then dirty, then clean again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they were undercover she was a bartender and he was a down on his luck businessman trying to buy schematics from the bad guy du jour. The time after that it was a blind date while they kept an eye on two spies crossing through the southern part of the US. Over and over again, they’d go undercover, and over and over they’d end up in bed. Every time Melinda told herself that she wasn’t going to end up sleeping with Phil again, but every time she was wrong. He’d look at her just so or touch her back at the right moment and she’d be putty. 

Melinda was well and fully aware that she was in love with Phil, but she also knew that Phil was a company man who thought he could never be good for anyone in a long term sense. She realized after a pretty intense pregnancy scare that if it had been real, if she’d have been pregnant, that he would have done the right thing because that’s the kind of guy Phil was. And if he did that, if he married her, the life he wanted would effectively end. Melinda wasn’t going to do that to him, so she started talking to Andrew. 

Phil, being the affable guy he was, liked Andrew. He even gave May his stamp of approval one night over drinks at a bar. She wanted to throw up. Phil was essentially handing her off to Andrew. Yes, May cared for Andrew and maybe even loved him, but the way Phil toasted them made Andrew sound like a consolation prize and that hit way too close to home. Melinda finished her drink and begged off, leaving Phil at the bar stalking a redhead. It was so easy for him. He’d be a single guy from Omaha or a recently divorced dad from Chicago for a stranger, but May couldn’t even get him to be Phil Coulson for her half the time. 

That night she went to Andrew and agreed to move in with him when he asked. It went fast from there and soon enough May found herself wearing Andrew’s ring. A week after she said ‘I do’, Melinda was on detail at an embassy in Peru with Phil. It was long nights guarding a particularly annoying despot who happened to keep them in a really, really nice place. He had his own security force, but there were SHIELD teams of two on him at all times just to ensure he didn’t run off. That meant Melinda and Phil pulled the overnight, eleven to seven. 

It was a weird time to pull with lots of time where nothing happened. It was a hard shift to stay awake through, but they managed with Phil’s rocket fuel coffee and her gunpowder tea plus a stash of mini donuts Phil had brought in his duffle. “I saw him slap a tiger today.” Phil bit into a powdered sugar donut. “Walked up to the thing and bam, slapped the tiger right in the face then the asshole has the tiger tazered and… what?” Phil’s brow knitted together, self conscious. “I didn’t know you liked tigers that much.”

“No… not the tiger, you’ve got powdered sugar.” She leaned over with a napkin, handing it off at the last second and then tapping her own lip to show him where it was. “He slapped a tiger?” 

Phil’s lips turned up into a sad smile before he reached out to take the napkin. “Yeah. Remind me to gut punch the prick when we get him on US soil, will you?” Phil finished up his donuts and looked at the time. “Speed?” She nodded and out came his deck of cards. They played Speed for an hour as their charge slept in the next room. Another hour after that they were being relieved and Phil was insisting on an actual breakfast. 

The staff had been extraordinarily nice to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed here, especially when it came to food. Today there was a big setup in the kitchen for them and Phil and Melinda filled up plates and then each took a tray out to the garden. In the mix was some really nice rum which they both liberally added to their juice. After Phil finished his first plate, he leaned back in the grass and groaned. “I’m going to miss the cooking.” 

“You always say that.” 

“I always mean it. Remember the Creole place in Lousiana? Or the Biggy Piggy Barbecue in Oklahoma?” Melinda shook her head at him because he was an idiot who was in love with food. “Some things are just easy to miss, I guess.” And with that the whole tone of the conversation changed. Melinda flushed deeply and shifted a little, her wedding ring feeling like an anchor. They were silent for some time, eating their breakfast and finishing their juice. 

Phil was finally the one to speak. “Why did you do it?” Melinda’s brows knitted together. “I can’t imagine it’s because you love him more.” 

“Wait… what?” Melinda stared at Phil, watching him finish chewing the last bite of his eggs. 

“Why did you marry Andrew?” 

“Because I love him.” Even as she said it, she didn’t believe it. Damn him for knowing her like he did. “Because you aren’t an option.” That Phil accepted, just nodding. She didn’t say anything, reaching over to clean up their plates because she needed something to do. ANYTHING at this point would be better than waiting for him to speak. 

“I was. Just not one you wanted to exercise.” Phil stood, dusting off his pants and giving her a sad smile. “Good night, Melinda.” He might as well have taken out his revolver and shot her.

“Good night, Phil.” He walked away and Melinda held it together until he got around the hedge, but not a second longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil requested a change of details after that, going under deep in one of the cartels just leaving May without a word. It killed her, but she understood. He was trying to help them both. Either that or he was trying to torment them both. Regardless, it was working. Andrew and she got closer, talked about family and maybe buying a home. Then she was deployed and the whole world came crashing down in Bahrain. The worst of it was that he was in there, Phil saw every moment of it. 

She locked herself up in her hotel room, not coming out for a couple of days. People came in, debriefed her, but May could barely speak right now. Then dopey, stupid Phil came in with a cup of tea and a falafel wrap. He didn’t say anything, just broke it in half and offered it. She took it and chewed thoughtfully as he passed her the tea, popping the top on his fizzy soda after she’d taken the tea. He let her be quiet until they finished, clearly needing her to eat more than he needed her to listen. 

When the tea was gone and the food eaten, Phil finally spoke. “You need to let the girl go, Melinda.” Phil didn’t look at her, but he took her hand and gave her an anchor that meant something. He spoke quietly and she listened, holding onto his hand the whole time. His voice was soft and steady, shelter from the storm in her own head. He pulled her in close, embracing May like a child in his lap as she started to cry. He’d locked the door, so she just let it all out, shaking as he held her tight, squeezing her just a little too hard to keep her from totally spinning out. 

There was no one in the world Melinda would have fallen apart like this in front of other than Phil. He just held onto her, not saying anything really. He just rubbed her back and handed her kleenex every once in awhile. At one point he picked her up and carried her to the head of the bed, sliding her under the blankets. “No,” Melinda gasped, grabbing his arm when he went to leave. He was leaving! Why was he leaving? Melinda’s heart pounded in her chest as she tried not to scream. 

“Shhhh…. I’m just going to take my shoes off and get in on the other side, ok?” He had to stroke her hair back and make her look at him before she nodded. “Ok. I’m right here. I’ll keep talking.” Phil started telling her about how they were getting extracted tomorrow afternoon and that he’d arranged for them to be on a carrier with limited personal. Melinda was relieved he was coming with her, that he wasn’t going to leave her to fend for herself. They’d barely talked since Peru and now here he was handing her a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol. 

Phil made sure she took the Tylenol then drank half the bottle of water while he unbuttoned his dress shirt and told her about the gossip he’d heard at The Hub a few weeks ago. He talked about nothing until he was in his undershirt and boxers, sliding into bed next to her. Once he’d wrapped his arms around her, though, he stopped speaking. She was grateful. For him, for him knowing what she needed. Andrew would have tried to talk. Andrew didn’t understand. 

Phil held onto her, and when Melinda kissed him, Phil kissed her back. He got it when she said nothing as she got him hard, tucking her face into his chest. _We almost died_ sex was pretty common, and something that was totally necessary for Melinda right now. Phil took the time to remind her that she was a person, a real, breathing, living person. Phil laid with her, kept her mind off of what had happened, all night long and through almost until their extraction. He forced her to eat and drink between rounds, not making her talk but listening when she wanted to say something. 

Half an hour before extraction, Phil got Melinda dressed in her tactical suit, clearly knowing that would help put her in the mindset to leave this room. He was right. Once she was in her tactical suit and saw him in his, she felt more like herself. And as she felt more like herself, she realized what she’d done to Andrew. Phil stayed mostly quiet on the flight, offering her his hand when he saw her begin to tear up. She squeezed it hard and pulled herself together. 

Andrew was waiting as they exited and Melinda was so exhausted she let him come to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and taking her out of there at top speeds. Melinda watched Phil grow smaller as Andrew drove her away, but she kept watching. What the hell did she do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Phil called three days later and Melinda had taken her phone out onto the fire escape to talk. She didn’t actually talk much, just let him brief her on some work stuff. “Melinda….” 

“Don’t.” 

“I need to see you.” She was glad he wasn’t seeing him because there was nothing but shock on her face. “Please, you don’t have to say anything. I just need to see you. Let me see with my own eyes that you made it out too.” She could hear the desperation in Phil’s voice and closed her eyes. He’d been there, had seen Bahrain even if he wasn’t inside with her. Of course he had some trauma too. How the idea of that had escaped her up to this point was beyond Melinda. “Melinda?”

“I’ll come to you.” 

“I’m at home.” Phil sounded relieved. 

“Give me half an hour.” Melinda hung up after that, knowing exactly what she was walking into. It was Phil’s turn to freak out a little bit and he deserved the same help he'd given her. Other than that, she thought maybe it might be him reaching out again. Melinda went upstairs, passing Drew’s office as she walked. Their bedroom was silent and as she changed, she caught a glimpse of Andrew in the mirror.

“Melinda?” 

“I’m going out.” He deserved the honesty of that at least. 

“I don’t think that’s a good….” Her look silenced him as she pulled on her boots and laced them up. “Just do me a favor and pick up if I call.” Andrew knew her well enough to understand that sometimes she needed space. She wondered if he knew that while he worried about her, she would be in Phil’s arms. It was so different for it to be out of the context of a spur of the moment thing. This was pre-meditated and it made her stomach cramp at the thought. 

“Good night, Andrew.” 

She stood up, leaning in to kiss his cheek and walk to the door. Melinda nearly got to the door before Andrew spoke. “Say hello to Phil for me.” Her heart seized up in her chest but Melinda kept walking, taking the doorknob in hand and leaving at as normal a pace as she could manage. It hurt that Andrew knew, and she knew that walking out the door could mean the end of them, but that wasn’t gong to stop her. She’d made the wrong decision becoming Andrew’s wife and maybe it was better that they just end it now. She couldn’t help but think that was exactly what was happening as the door closed behind her, separating her from her husband.

********************************************************************************************************

Phil was listening to Janis Joplin when she knocked on the door. That was really not a good thing. He answered the door in tank top and jeans. She could see a bottle of Jack Daniels half empty on the coffee table along with a joint smoldering in an ashtray. Melinda barely had the time to see that before Phil was grabbing her and pinning her against the wall in the hallway. _Me and Bobby McGee_ floated into the hallway as he pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist while they kissed. He lived in a pretty big building, but apparently Phil didn’t care about the neighbors as he kissed the breath out of Melinda. She stopped him just short of pulling her shirt off in the hall, forcing him inside the apartment. 

Janis Joplin merged into a voice that was familiar but she couldn’t place as they struggled to keep their hands off of each other long enough to get inside. She didn’t really have the time to ask him who it was because Phil was pulling at her clothes land running his mouth over any bare bit of skin he was able to expose. He was pouring out desperation and Melinda just tried to slow him a little, not stop him. “Phil…” She cupped his face, pulling his lips from the rise of her breast over the cup of her bra. “Phil, look at me.” 

He did as she asked and that was when she could see the red rimmed eyes. And it wasn’t from the joint either. Phil had been crying and he’d been crying hard. It made Melinda’s heart feel like it exploded, like any piece of it that had survived Bahrain shattered just from that tone. Bahrain had been horrible on her, but on him, Phil was pretty bad off to be smoking. He only did that when it had been days since he slept or ate.

“Phil… I think my marriage is over.” She stroked his cheek, seeing his eyes search hers to suss out the truth. 

“Good.” He pushed her into the wall and kissed her again, but she stopped him. 

“He asked me not to leave tonight. He knew I was coming to you.” Her fingers stroked his throat. She’d been 100% wrong to drag Andrew into her own issues, to use him when the man she really wanted was Phil. 

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, the roughness of his treatment appreciated. “Andrew’s a nice guy, but you never should have married him.” Melinda opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a hard kiss and by pushing his weight into her. Phil was not in his right mind at the moment and Melinda didn’t know if she cared enough to stop them. He wasn’t having any of what she would have been saying anyway, so maybe it was good that she was silenced with his deep, hard kiss. 

They both had some aggression to get out and getting it out on each other was better than them taking it out on the world. So that was how they were, kissing roughly, pinning each other to walls as sirens sung torch songs in the background. Etta James growled as Phil bit her hard shoulder enough to bruise, all the while his hand was twisted up in her jeans. He could barely fit his hand in the waist of her jeans to stroke her through her panties. Melinda moaned, head making a hollow thump against the drywall. At some point he’d stripped her of her bra and had focused in on her right breast. “Phil… Phil.” She moaned his name a few times, hands sinking in his hair. 

He let her down only long enough to pull her pants off. After that he shoved her up onto the counter and dropped to his knees. Phil devoured her through the cotton of her underwear, making Melinda cry out for him as she pushed up against his face. She loved this man more than anything in the world. Andrew had to be a thing of the past. She’d file tonight If Phil wanted her and wanted a life with her. Whatever that life was would be better than living a lie with a man she didn’t love. Melinda came for Phil the first time that night as a singer crooned about _Black Velvet_. 

He took her hard after that, just turning her over on the counter and fucking her there until she had bruises across her hips. He was rough and possessive, just grabbing her and putting her where he wanted. That right there was what no one else had ever dared with her. Phil knew what he wanted and he took it because he knew with total certainty that he could. That confidence had her soaking wet and crying out for him as he ground down hard. She was pulled up and Phil twisted her around to kiss her. She’d be covered with bruises by the end of the night, but the rough treatment was good. It was helping them both. Melinda squeezed around his cock and Phil started moving hard again, his hand coming to her clit to rub fast and rough. 

They came close together, him spilling in her as she started to shake and twist down on him. He rested his forehead between her shoulder blades as they came down, panting and shuddering now and then. Phil pulled back, his hand running over Melinda’s spine as she shook out her legs. She could smell the marijuana in the air and the alcohol on his breath, but they were both wholly themselves just then. 

“Stay.” Melinda rose, turning to look at him. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. She had no idea what it meant or if it meant anything, but she needed this right now and she wasn’t selfless enough to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next week, Phil and Melinda stayed in his apartment and tried to forget the horror of Bahrain. She wore one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers or nothing at all underneath most of the time and he was full time in Captain America pajama pants and a t-shirt. They both were grounded from duty for the next two weeks pending psych evaluations and debriefing, so they decided to check out of the world together. They ate from delivery and what Phil had in his cabinets, which wasn’t a whole lot. Mostly, though, they laid around and listened to music or made love. They didn’t talk about Andrew or what May and he would face at work. They just had a lost week where they just focused on getting their shit together. Melinda had let him dance with her for an hour one night, just holding her close and swaying until they laid down together on the couch and took their sweet time making each other moan. 

Right now he was teasing the back of her knee as she read with her legs slung over his. He avoided the wide white bandage covering her wound, but other than that they were just a regular couple. If he let himself fall into it, he could feel like this was real, like this was going to last. He moved up to the tendon that strung up the back of her thigh, kneading into it as he stared at the same page he’d been on for the last ten minutes. She her let out a little sigh and Phil glanced at Melinda from the corner of his eye. Her lashes fluttered and he smiled. He closed his book and set it down on the table next to him before reaching over to take hers and set it on top. She didn’t speak, just moved one leg up and over his head before he turned to kneel between her thighs. 

Phil adored the way that Melinda’s thigh immediately came up to wrap around his waist so they could get in just a little closer. She kissed his throat, running her teeth down the length. They were both covered with marks, but neither of them cared one bit. In fact, having to shave around the marks she made on his throat made Phil long for more. His hand slid up under her shirt, a baggy, faded Captain America t-shirt that she’d given him as a gift five years ago. It was one of his favorites before, but now it was his number one because he’d never be able to forget the image of her in it. He hiked the soft cotton up her body, revealing the bare planes of his thighs. HIs knuckles ran down the side of her breast as he leaned in to kiss her bare stomach. 

“Doesn’t your jaw hurt,” Melinda asked him as he kissed the inside of her thigh. He laughed and shook his head while he sucked on the vein that ran just under the skin of her thigh. Phil moved from there to her folds. He’d memorized the planes of her body, the way her skin folded up to lay so gracefully around her clit or the way her body welcomed his fingers, his tongue, his cock. Phil ran the tip of his tongue between those graceful folds, pressing the tip in at the farthest point he could get underneath the bundle of nerves before he wrapped his lips around the whole thing. He knew how to make her say his name and Phil didn’t aim for anything less than he screaming it every time they had sex. Right now he was starting with working her up to a low moan with a gentle suck and release. 

She shifted, arching against his face as her hands moved to his shoulders. “Off,” she demanded, tugging at his shirt. He was only too happy to comply, and was rewarded by the way she pulled her top off for him. She smiled at the way he looked at her, something he struggled to contain more often than not. “I could look at you for days.” 

She ran her fingers down his cheek then patted him softly. “Well you’d better not. You got me started now you need to finish me off.” Melinda held onto the back of his head when he pressed in close, and Phil had her crying out for him in minutes. She didn’t let him pull back and Phil added fingers into the equation, getting her pressure to open her up and give her some fullness. Melinda’s breath shuddered and rose as her hips started to grind against him. Phil rode her out, two fingers turning so he could catch the right spot. 

He knew the moment he’d caught it because her hand tightened on his shoulder enough to hurt. Phil knew better than to stop or even slow. She gasped and arched her back hard as he sucked with a force that would make most women push him off. Melinda, though, needed that. He couldn’t treat her gently too often or she’d get angry with him and start throwing him around. Not that he minded too much, she just seemed like she needed to come out of this with some marks. “Fuck… Phil. God.” She grabbed his neck as she came, squeezing tightly as she rode against his face. He took her through the orgasm, not really having much of a choice from the way her thighs were wrapped around his head. 

She relaxed enough to let him go, but Phil stayed there, lapping at her, his fingers still moving. “Come up here,” she demanded, tugging at his arm. He had no reason to deny her, so he came up to kiss. Melinda had other ideas in mind. She took him in her hand and stroked a few times before positioning him. “I want you.” Phil didn’t need to be asked twice, pushing in with a solid slide. He’d taken his time getting her ready and it had paid off. Her body was tight, swollen, but relaxed enough to welcome him. And the moan, God the moan she let out… it was all for him. 

Melinda’s hands moved to his back, his hips, his ass. She hiked her legs up higher, holding her ankles as he found a good angle for the both of them. Soon she was crying out for him, Phil’s voice joining hers over the music. He pushed hard, feeling the knot inside her that rubbed the head of his cock when he pulled back far enough. Phil took Melinda’s legs, slowly pushing them up, and she grabbed them behind the knees, giving him full reign. He focused on the way she cried out for him, of the wetness coating him and making her body glisten all the way up her thighs. He went slow and deep, deep enough to make her legs shake. Phil slipped his thumb in over her clit and pulled the skin taught before he started the grind again. 

There was no way she wasn’t hurting at least a little, but Melinda was in more pleasure than pain, so they kept going with her vociferous approval until they were a pair of shuddering fools all wrapped up in each other. It was the one time in his life that Phil could say he was happy to be a fool.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock on the door was unexpected and it had both Phil and Melinda reaching for their guns. They were on assignment and no one was expected. After some moments of quiet non-verbal conversation later and Melinda was tucking her gun away and answering the door. The surprise of the door knock was nothing compared to the shock of seeing Andrew on the other side of that door. “May I come in?” She caught the way Phil’s eyes bugged out for a second at Andrew’s voice. 

She didn’t want to cause a scene, so Melinda stepped back and let him through. “I’d ask how you found me, but….” She didn’t honestly care. Andrew was staring at Phil, who’d holstered his gun thankfully. 

“Phil,” Andrew nodded at Phil.

“Andrew,” Phil returned the nod, keeping his distance a little bit. “Melinda,” Phil raised his eyes to her and she gave him the little nod that said it was ok to step out. 

They waited until Phil stepped into the adjoining room with the surveillance equipment and shut the door to speak. Actually, Melinda didn’t say anything. She just watched Andrew put her big duffle bag on the foot of the still made bed, contrasting severely with the messed up one she and Phil had been sleeping in. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He was in psychiatrist mode. 

“Don’t start, Drew.” She went toward the window, looking out onto the square below. “Why did you come?” She knew he was looking at her, that he was evaluating her.

“I came because I think you’re traumatized.” He stood there with that sad look on his face that made Melinda want to pop him right in the nose. “I came because I love you. Because I think you’re making a mistake, and because I’m not going to let my wife go without a fight. Melinda, come home.” She stood, crossing her arms and staring at him as he spoke, trying not to let the clear emotion in his voice hurt her. She was doing what was right for her, what she’d wanted since she was 23 years old. She was finally with the right man. 

“I’ll come by when we’re done with this mission and clean my things out of the house.” She watched his face fall, watched his heart break, but Melinda’s whole body stayed still. “It’s yours, the cars, whatever you want. I just want you to sign the papers.” She kept her distance though he tried to close it several times. 

“It’s only been two months since Bahrain, Melinda. Give it some time. Don’t rush into….” He went to touch her and Melinda had his arm pulled up his back and his face jammed into the wall before his first fingertip landed. “Fine!” Andrew shook out his arm when she let him go, glaring at her. “Hide from it, watch while it festers and eats you from the inside out, Melinda. I’m sure Phil can help you with that. He’s such a paradigm of mental health.” 

Melinda said nothing, just watched Andrew head for the door. “Please think about it, Melinda.” His tone was different, instead of the fresh trauma, it was a two day old bruise, mottled and aching. “All you have to do is walk through the front door.” He clearly wanted to touch her, but Melinda wouldn’t allow it, waiting until he left and the door was closed to go lock it and put on the chain as though that made any real difference. 

Phil didn’t say anything when he came out of the surveillance room, just brought her a cup of tea. He sat with her a moment, running his fingers over her neck before he kissed the crown of her head and went back to the other room, giving her the space she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter. Check the tags for a clue as to what might be going on.

Melinda sat with the results, staring at the brief two lines informing her that something she’d wanted her whole life was on the horizon. Yet there wasn’t a stitch of happiness. Nothing good would come of this. She wasn’t going to be able to complete this particular mission mission. So, knowing what she was going to do the next day, Melinda went to the gym. She fought hard, sparring until her partners begged mercy. Then she went out with Phil and got trashed. 

“One more.”

“At home, ok?” Home was now Phil’s apartment. It had been three months since Bahrain and two since she’d filed for divorce from Andrew, and Melinda’s things had slowly started to find their way out of the boxes stuck in the corner of his office. It could be a little tight at times, but it suited them. Plus, it helped with the commute time considering Phil lived ten minutes away from The Hub. 

“How about here and I blow you in the bathroom,” Melinda hissed to him while she rested her hand high on his thigh. 

“You really are drunk.” Phil threw too much money on the bar and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder and getting a giggle. “Yeah, there’s my drunk girl.” He smacked her ass and Melinda feigned fighting a little until he put her down next to Lola and kissed her. Melinda came up breathless, her arms around his neck. 

“How aren’t you drunk?” Melinda’s words were a little slurred as Phil saw her into the passenger seat.

“When I realized you were hell bent for leather on the booze, I switched to water.” That Melinda hadn’t noticed meant she really was fucked up. “Want to tell me what it is you’re drowning?” She shook her head and he carefully closed the door to go around to the other side. He got in, the car dipping and making her jump. “Do me a favor and don’t throw up in here.” 

“You cheat on me with her,” Melinda joked as she patted Lola’s dash. “But with a figure like hers….” It was an old joke, one they were comfortable enough with that she could even do it six sheets to the wind. She rested her head on the headrest, just looking at Phil as he navigated them toward home. 

“We work hard on that figure. I thought I saw a bit of oxidation near her bumper.” Melinda reached over to take Phil’s hand, letting his rest on top of the gear shift as he waxed poetic about Lola. “But the old girl’s in excellent shape.” 

“She is. You do like a classic shape.” Melinda picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Want to pull over?” 

“Are you going to be sick?” Phil was immediately looking. 

“No, I want to climb on top of you and ….” She didn’t get to finish the sentence because she was cut off by her phone. “It’s Drew.” Her voice changed, even Melinda could hear that. She faltered about picking up, but eventually decided just to do it. They were adults and, even drunk, she did still care for him. “Drew?”

“Sorry to call so late, Melinda, but I wanted to let you know that Aaron was in an accident tonight. It was bad.” She listened to him while Phil drove them home, hearing how one of their good friends had been in a car that was in a multiple car pileup on the freeway in Los Angeles. Her body seized up when she heard the word coma, then Drew suggested they fly out soon if they were going to do it. “… once they get consent, the team will come in and harvest….” She shook her head, pushing the phone to Phil who took it and pulled over. 

“Andrew, it’s Phil. What’s going on?” Clearly not in a place to argue, Drew repeated himself and Phil just reached over to take Melinda’s hand. While Phil wasn’t friends with Aaron, he knew how close she and the man were. “I can arrange a flight. How soon can you be at the airfield?” Phil pulled out, getting them home as he and Andrew arranged the trip. Thank God Phil and Andrew were both adults about all of this, both having agreed early on that Melinda was what was important in this. Hell, they’d both said it to her at one point or another. While it was weird, it was comforting. 

Phil hung up and turned off Lola. “Hey… Melinda.” He stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She cried on his shoulder for a little while until Phil urged her out of the car and started pulling strings. He had to track down a pilot since he refused to let her fly, but once he did it was just a matter of getting her bag packed and meeting Andrew at the airfield. They said goodbye a fair distance from the plane so they weren’t being total assholes, not wanting to actually rub anything in Drew’s face. 

The men shook hands tersely near the plane, and Phil extended his condolences to Andrew while handing off Melinda’s bag. Phil said he had a few things to take care of, but would come out when the inevitable happened. Plus, they had the phone, which she intended to be glued to. It turned out that her phone fell between the jetway and the plane on the way onto the flight, only to be run over by a baggage cart. The lost phone, though, was only the beginning of her problems.

***********************************************************************************************************

“Melinda, this is Julie at the Center Street Clinic. We missed you for your procedure this morning and hope you’re doing ok. Please call us back to reschedule or if you’d like to speak to a counselor.” Phil listened to the message three times while looking up what the Center Street Clinic was. It turned out that was a very, very bad idea. The Clinic was actually an obstetrics and gynecology practice two hours from here. There weren’t a lot of reasons a woman would go to a clinic two hours away from her home for something routine. Phil closed his computer and went to listen to the message again. She’d called from Andrew’s phone last night to let him know she was ok and that she was getting a new phone after the accident, but why would they call here?

Then it occurred to him. The number she would have given would have been her burner, not her actual cell. It had very limited capacity and it was also sitting in a box on the closet shelf. His home number had been the alternate number, he bet. What procedure was she having? Phil cleared his throat a few times and decided that while May might kick his ass for this, he had to know. The phone was lead in his hand as he lifted it, knowing what his answers would be but not wanting to know just as much as he needed to. 

“Hi, I wanted to reschedule my girlfriend’s appointment.” From there it was easy, he played the concerned boyfriend who just wanted to know what the name of her procedure was so he could look it up on the insurance. He rescheduled a D&C for Melinda next week, his head spinning. Phil hung up feeling like he’d been shot. He sat on the couch for a long time thinking about what this meant. He knew nothing about this particular subject, but after a few searches and a few horrible sites full of babies who’d been ripped apart, Phil decided he didn’t need to know anything other than that Melinda was going to have an abortion.

***********************************************************************************************************************

“When were you going to tell me?” When Phil hadn’t come out for the funeral, Melinda knew something was up. It wasn’t until she saw him that she knew it was something really bad. 

“What do you mean?”

“The Center Street Clinic?” Melinda’s heart fell through the floorboards as she looked away. “That’s all the answer I needed. Jesus, Melinda. What were your thinking not even talking to me!?” 

“It’s not an issue anymore.” She looked over at him, her hand resting low on her stomach. “It happened Saturday.” She’d woken up covered in blood in the hotel sheets, and after a quick exam at the local ER, it was determined that she’d miscarried entirely. She barely got through the story, unable to look at him. Even as she was making the appointment, she’d known it was wrong not to at least talk to him. Even if the end result had been the same, she should have talked to him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice dripped hurt, and the guilt overwhelmed Melinda so fully that wanted to throw up. “You should have told me.” She nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest as he navigated them through traffic. “Were you ever going to tell me?” She mumbled and he got pissed. “Speak up, Melinda.” His voice was a growl, one that was rarely directed toward her.

“No. I never wanted you to know.” She made her voice far more sure than she actually felt. It was all ruined, she was sure, when she met his eyes knowing she was red and her eyes were full of tears. “Phil, you know I can’t do it anymore.” 

“Can’t do what, speak to me?”

“I can’t be someone’s mother. What was I thinking that I could ever be anyone’s mother?” Phil sighed hard and pulled into their parking garage, not saying anything. “I couldn’t chance that you wanted it.” Phil closed his eyes, head leaning back as she finally spoke a little more. “If you wanted it, then I’d have to and …. I’m not that woman anymore.” As soon as the words slipped between her lips, Melinda knew it was true. The mourning for that other Melinda hit her hard. Phil took her inside, and while she didn’t think he’d forgiven her, he made her tea and got her the heating pad for her back when she winced at a cramp. That was what made her confident that while Phil might not like her right now, he did still love her.

****************************************************************************************************************

Still loving Melinda wasn’t enough to keep them together, in the end. After that drive they sat and talked for hours. She apologized, a rarity for her, but they both decided it was for the best. Three days later he was helping her move into an apartment two blocks over. So here he sat staring at the walls, feeling lonelier than he ever had in his life. They were able to remain friends, to talk with regularity, but she had pulled herself out of the field and he was diving deeper into it. Fury wanted him for a bunch of high level jobs, and she wanted to be in her little world of red tape, so they didn’t see each other much. It was good, though, because Phil was trying to move on. 

It was damn near impossible, though, because she was what he dreamed about for years after. Melinda was what he thought about in the darkest moments of the night or the coldest mornings on assignment. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t picked up the phone to call her a hundred times and put it down a hundred more. 

It was one of those very early, very cold mornings in Portland that he’d gone for coffee and met Audrey while she was on a jog. He’d worked on her case and he knew her, but it was the first time they’d sat and spoken out of the context of work. Even in workout clothes with her hair pulled up and her makeup undone, Audrey was a beautiful woman. Until he had to leave Portland, they saw each other pretty regularly to the point that there had even been discussion about him relocating. They planned to discuss it more when he got back from New York to collect Tony Stark. As it turned out, he died a few days later and life just gotten weirder from there.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a Billie Holiday song called You Do Something To Me.
> 
> The songs in chapter one are all available on Youtube and I'd highly recommend checking them out. They're listed here, and though a BUNCH of people have covered all of them, the ones I used as inspiration are the ones that Billie Holiday sings. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll Be Seeing You In All the Old Familiar Places_  
>  They Can't Take That Away From Me  
> You Do Something to Me
> 
> Other songs that I used for inspiration are:
> 
> You Do Something to Me
> 
>  
> 
> Me and Bobby McGee -Janis Joplin  
> House of the Rising Sun-Nina Simone  
> If I can’t Have You- Etta James  
> Black Velvet-Alannah Myles


End file.
